


Darkness

by Summertime_Poet



Series: Big Sister Aranea 'verse [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aranea finds a tiny Prompto in an abandoned Niflheim factory, Aranea rescues Prompto, Art, Baby Prompto Argentum, Gen, now featuring a quick sketch in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summertime_Poet/pseuds/Summertime_Poet
Summary: It was dark.It had been dark for a while already and he hadn’t minded much, had gone back to sleep when nothing had changed whenever he had woken up. But now he was starting to grow hungry and grumpy and he started moving around as well as he could in the little space he had.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Aranea Highwind
Series: Big Sister Aranea 'verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933450
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The second fic in the Big Sister Aranea verse! :D This one’s a short one, but I really wanted to write a fic for this series from a little Prompto’s POV, as well, and Aranea finding him at an abandoned Niflheim factory seemed like a good fit for that. ^^ 
> 
> For anyone who is new here - the fics of this verse are loosely connected and focus Aranea and her found family consisting of Prompto, Luna and Cor. I have, as of now, ten more fics for this verse that I'll edit and post over the course of the next few weeks, as well as a few WIPs and several headcanons/ideas, so if you like this found family verse, do stick around for more soon ^^/
> 
> Please enjoy ❤

It was dark.

It had been dark for a while already and he hadn’t minded much, had gone back to sleep when nothing had changed whenever he had woken up. But now he was starting to grow hungry and grumpy and he started moving around as well as he could in the little space he had.

He couldn’t hear anyone though. Just the usual hum of some of the things filling the room when there was light, although it was much more quiet now.

He had no idea of the passage of time, but it was a long while later when muffled sounds came from ...somewhere else. From somewhere that was not here.

He heard whatever it was approach and readied himself. Maybe he’d be given food soon. It was never a pleasant affair and he hated the tubes that they attached to his sides for that, but he would not cause trouble today if only he was fed soon.

Another short while later, the noise had become much louder and, with a start, light flickered on. He couldn’t see anything for a while then, the sudden brightness stung his eyes and made them water. During that time, he could hear an awful screeching sound and something on the other side of the room shifted.

He blinked several times and saw a small head poke through.

It wasn’t one of the usual ones. _This wasn’t one of the usual ones_ and he started to feel distressed. What if she wouldn’t feed him?

The girl on the other side of the room took a deep, shuddering breath and glanced around the room. He wasn’t sure what she saw, but she seemed distressed herself. After a moment, she closed her eyes and put a hand over her face. Maybe she was hungry too? He didn’t know.

He had moved closer to the bars in the front, curiosity piqued. He fell forward, however, and one of his hands hit a bar. He let out a wail at the sudden pain. Things weren’t going well and he was _tired_ and all this just added to the pile of things upsetting him.

He started to feel sad all of a sudden. The growing hunger in his stomach was almost the most upsetting thing right now, but not the worst. He felt so alone. He didn’t know why, just that there was an overwhelming sense of loneliness gnawing on his insides, on his heart.

He started crying, not noticing how the bars in front of him started shaking, not hearing the distressed words falling from the young girl’s lips or her frantic footsteps as she left him again, searching for something.

When two short arms wrapped around him, he all but choked on his tears, his sadness. Her eyes were big and green and filled with worry and fear, but she held him close and gently rocked him nevertheless.

It wasn’t good.

But it 4was better than before and he let his head drop against her chest, blubbering out another wave of sadness.

He let himself relax when, for the first time he remembered, someone carefully petted his head. The girl was running her hand through the little hair he had and kept rocking him as she walked around the room, sometimes tiptoeing, looking around.

“It’s gonna be alright, shortcake. It’s gonna be alright.”

Her voice didn’t sound as if she was very sure of that herself, but for the moment, he chose to believe her and, once again, closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it! ^-^ Next up is gonna be a fic featuring Luna and Ravus; it's still gonna take a little while until the kids run into Cor.
> 
> Feedback is, no matter how short, super appreciated and bound to make my entire week! <333


	2. Aranea's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding a v v fast doodle for the previous chapter, showing Aranea's arrival at the room in the facility in which she finds Prompto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, you can also find drawing in the FFXV and Big Sister Aranea verse tags respectively on my art blog on tumblr, Murderous-Coffeebean. ^^


End file.
